


Of Ducks, Dimes and Destinies

by MonkeyLi



Category: Dimeshipping - Fandom, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), duckverse
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M, Scroogexmagica, magica/scrooge, magicaxscrooge, scrooge/magica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: This story is set after the Don Rosa Comic of the same name https://inducks.org/story.php?c=D+91249It's easier if you know the story but everything important is explained in the story.Warning: Scrooge and Magica make love. Not too explicit and I deepen as always more on the feelings than on the act. So it should be save for all audience. Rating just to be safe.





	Of Ducks, Dimes and Destinies

Scrooge stretched out full and content on the soft armchair. "Thank you Daisy-lass, it was sweet of you to invite me over for dinner. You've outdone yourself as always." Daisy smiled cheerfully. "Gladly Uncle Scrooge, if you're not lured with free food, you've hardly been seen lately. You're always just working." Gentle blame swung in her voice.  
"I must have missed that this is something bad..." Donald marbled quietly, but basically he didn't mean it badly. He liked his uncle... mostly... when he didn't get one of his moods or had to work for him...

Daisy gave him a scolding look and Donald sunk fearfully back into his chair. "Will you tell us another story, Uncle Scrooge?" Now the triplets asked in chorus. Donald was tempted to roll his eyes until he caught Daisy's gaze and suppressed the urge.  
Scrooge laughed good-naturedly. "If you want lads, do you have a special wish?" While the three were still thinking, Daisy suddenly intervened. "Was your first love really Goldie, or was there someone else?"

Now not only Donald but also his three nephews moaned, but Scrooge suddenly turned red. "Well... I don't know if that counts, but as a child I met a woman for a short time whom... had fascinated me. Although the meeting was nothing special..." He fell silent embarrassed as he thought back to the time…

 

Far away in her hut on Vesuvius, Magica watched the conversation through her crystal ball. For some reason, she was angry when she heard his words. "Another one?" Escaped her and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "For someone who should only be interested in money he gets around quite a bit..." Ratface looked at his mistress shaking his head.  
"But... there are only two, and he said he was just a kid..." He tried to calm her down carefully. The problem was that she didn't even want to admit why she reacted so indecisively. But Ratface had known his mistress for so long now, he had already understood a long time ago...

"Two is more than enough!" She answered angrily. "He should not have eyes for anyone else than..." 

She fell silent when she realized what she was about to say.  
Ratface landed on her shoulder and rubbed his little head lovingly on her cheek "...I know..." he only meant understanding, without forcing her to state it. Gratefully Magica stroked his head. Together they observed the conversation of the Ducks further.

 

Daisy got all excited. "What kind of woman? Keep telling Uncle Scrooge!" She sat down with him on the armrest of the chair. Her cheeks glowed with anticipation. She liked nothing more than love stories. Scrooge laughed embarrassedly. "No reason to be so excited lassie. It was really nothing special. It happened strangely the same day I earned my first dime. She had caught my eye because, unlike the other ladies, she did not walk along the sidewalk in a distinguished and reserved manner. She was especially happy about something. She laughed and danced on the street and wasn't interested in the other people's looks at all". 

As he told, a gentle smile spread across his face. "It was really fun seeing her carefree cheer." Daisy couldn't resist a delighted squeak. The story was already simply sweet. Even Donald and the triplets had to laugh as they imagined a distinguished Scottish lady dancing in the street.

Fortunately not as cheesy as they feared. Apparently the lady had been much older than Scrooge.  
"I couldn't help but watch her. "Scrooge continued. "Then I suddenly saw something fall out of her hand. A coin, it rolled the walkway long in my direction and directly towards a gutter. The lady ran after it as if her life depended on it. What impressed me as a McDuck heavily. Dad had always told me: "Pence make shillings and shilling make pounds."  
He raised his index finger as he spoke and the rest of his family rolled their eyes. The lyre was really not new to them. "Of course I wanted to help her and managed to catch the coin before it disappeared forever in the sewer."

His cheeks turned a little red as he thought back to the time. "I tried awkwardly to start a conversation, but she seemed pretty distracted and sent me away. I hadn't expected anything else, what did an adult woman want from a ten-year-old boy? But then she called me back and even addressed me by name as if it had suddenly occurred to her." 

His cheeks turned even redder and Daisy lovingly nudged him with her finger. Her cheeks were also glowing, she was thrilled by the story. "You can imagine that I was very excited that she knew me but I still couldn't talk to her. She said a few things that were incomprehensible to me and when I asked if I could clean her shoes for the coin, she politely refused." Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head.

"I had no choice but to continue with my work, after all I had to earn money for my family. I saw however that the lady took place in a Cafe where I could observe her further. Of course I was very keen to show myself from my best side. Loudly I praised my services. By which I finally attracted the customer to whom I owe this dime."   
Smiling contentedly, he held the dime in his hands and looked at it, indulging in beautiful memories. 

Daisy had put her hands in front of her mouth and looked at him, gushing. "What happened then? Have you ever seen her again?"   
She asked eagerly. But Scrooge just shook his head sadly, "No, as you know the work had exhausted me so much that I had lost consciousness for a moment. When I regained it, she was gone. For many days I looked out for her on the streets and asked everyone if they knew her. But I never saw her again... well, what good would it have done? She had well and gladly the age which I have now. Maybe a little younger. But she was as beautiful as no other..." 

Excited Daisy gasped for air. "Even more beautiful than Goldie? What did she look like?" Scrooge laughed good-natured and put his arm around his niece. "It's been a long time but yes, for me she was. I remember mainly that her eyes were as black as bare onyx and her hair resembled the silky feathers of a raven..."   
Suddenly he stopped.

Since that day there had been only one woman in his life who had triggered the same fascination in him…   
Sure, when he met Goldie he could have imagined that they could become something. Which quickly became superfluous, for which he was grateful. Because from this encounter an everlasting friendship had developed which he did not want to miss. Goldie had also been beautiful, truly the star of the north but...   
Years later another woman appeared in his life. Suddenly she stood in his office...

His face now turned really red when he thought of her. Onyx black eyes and raven black, lustrous hair... apparently he had a type.

Suddenly Donald laughed out loud, "Sounds to me like you're describing Magica de Spell." It was clear that he wanted to tease his uncle with it and he looked at him with a mischievous grin. But Scrooge only sat there with his eyes wide open and his cheeks deep red. Now everyone stared at him.

"Uncle Scrooge...?" Daisy asked quietly. "You're not serious..." Donald added admonishingly. "You're not really in love with that witch!"  
Scrooge jumped from his chair so he almost threw Daisy off. "Hold your tongue nephew!" Even Huey, Dewey and Louie stared at him in disbelief. Daisy timidly stretched out her hand to him. "That... that doesn't matter. I mean, you can't choose who you fall in lo..."  
But Donald interrupted her. "Of course that matters! Is that the reason why you let her run again and again instead of locking her up or punishing her? The reason you're so eager to measure yourself against her even though she might be a danger for your family?"

Uncle and nephew stood opposite each other like two squabbling cocks. But suddenly the anger disappeared from Scrooge's face and tears gathered in his eyes.   
"Just leave me alone...". Without another word he turned around and left Daisy's house to flee to his mansion. He just wanted to be alone. Nobody understood him anyway.

Donald made an embarrassed face. He had not wanted to be so harsh, his temperament had gone through with him as usual. "I'm sorry!" He called after his uncle, but he was long out of earshot. Daisy embraced him from behind and nestled her head on his shoulder. "I feel sorry for him... this love will never come true." Donald felt really bad.   
Honest tears in the eyes of his uncle were rare. He himself knew how hopeless his feelings for this... this... woman were and Donald had just sprinkled salt on the wound…

On the Vesuvius in her hut Magica had become very quiet. Unbelievingly she stared at the crystal ball which didn't show anything anymore, she had cut the connection to Duckburg to be able to think.

Ratface pushed her impatiently with his beak " What are you waiting for, boss lady? Didn't you hear what they just said? Scrooge is in love with you! Go to him!" But Magica didn't react to him at all. Her face was crimson red and she was trembling. Her mind was simply not used to such surprisingly positive messages.   
Moreover, it went much further than Ratface could have guessed. Then, very slowly, she turned her face to the raven. "This is not all Ratface... I... I was the woman from his childhood..." Now it was the raven's turn to look bewildered.

"Is that really still bothering you? You don't have to talk yourself into something like that, because we both know it's impossible. It doesn't matter who he was once in love with. Now he is in love with you!" Why was the story with the elder woman from his childhood more important to her than the fact that her most secret wish could come true?  
Suddenly Magica grabbed her friend. "I don't make this up! It's true! Do you remember how I travelled to the past with the time candle? I never told you exactly what happened, because as always it was a slaying defeat. But the woman he told about, that was me!" Meanwhile her eyes were shining and her face was even a bit reder. "I... I am his first love. But he doesn't know it any more than that I gave him his dime..." 

Ratface's eyes widened in amazement and joy. Nothing he loved more than to see his mistress so happy. "Then I repeat my question: What are you waiting for? Tell him! Tell him everything!"  
Now Magica made an insecure face "What if he doesn't want that at all? Scrooge puts his family above everything, and they were clearly against his feelings... what if he wants to forget me? Maybe he don’t even wanna see me anymore…" She sank into a chair, very meekly.

Ratface looked at her with a dry face, if he had the ability to slap her in the face, he would now use it that it rang. "Are you telling me that you want to give up now, that you have a real chance of success for the first time? Did you blow a fuse when you heard about his feelings? Force him to his luck damn it! Magica de Spell won't let something like that stop her!" Ratface landed on her shoulder and nestled his little head to her cheek.

"For so many years I have watched you falling in love with this old charismatic miser every day a little more..."  
Lovingly, he nudged her. "I think it's time you talk about it. You belong together. That will be as clear to him as it is to you. Be brave!"  
Magica looked at him and smiled gratefully. "Ok." She answered plainly.

 

Hours had passed since he left Daisy's house. Hours in which he sat in the library on an armchair near the chimney and stared into the fire. He didn't know what to do, didn't even know what he wanted to do. Actually his family should never have known that he had feelings for this woman. No one should have known.   
Because it was pronounced, it had become. He was no longer able to suppress the longing in his heart. He took the dime out of his pocket and looked at it. Everything had begun with this coin. The day Magica decided she needed it. Was he grateful or did he curse the day she entered his office? 

"I love you, Magica..." 

He whispered quietly. It was the first time he really admitted this out loud. Old fool, he scolded himself and laughed grimly.

"There is something about your first dime that you don't know..." Suddenly a calm, and very familiar voice sounded behind him. Startled, he turned around. There in front of the window, framed by moonlight, she stood: Magica de Spell.

As always, her timing was unbeatable…

Did she hear him? Quickly he let the dime disappear in his pocket and stood up to face her. Maybe a fight could distract him from his feelings for her. But she didn't seem to be in a fighting mood. She seemed unusually shy as she slowly stepped towards him.

Only then he noticed that she had said something. "What do you mean, there is something I don't know?“ Why did his heart have to beat so fast now? He wished for nothing more than to finally be able to tell her how he felt, was so tired of pretending to hate her.

Magica was so nervous. Although she knew about his feelings, she imagined the worst things. What if everything was planned by him? He knew she was watching him most of the time. Did she play into his hands to make fun of her endlessly? She closed her eyes for a moment and thought of Ratfaces words: Be brave!

She was now standing right in front of him. So close that she could feel his pleasant warmth. Her hands twitched a little as if she wanted to touch him, but she held back. He would only suspect an attack anyway and fend her off.

"By an intricate entanglement of circumstances I was the one who gave you your first dime..." She explained without further ado.  
"What?" Scrooge just brought out confused. How did she come up with that now? Magica sighed and continued. "Once I had travelled to your childhood with the help of a spell to steal your dime before you gained the ability to defeat me..."

She looked up and straight into his eyes. A pleasant tingling sensation spread in her stomach as she sank into them. She just wanted to be close to him. Wished he would hug and kiss her. With these thoughts her cheeks turned red. Quickly she continued to talk to distract herself.  
"... But I travelled too far and arrived in the past before you earned the dime. What I only realized in the last moment and so I have given you the coin when you were unconscious of exhaustion. Then I was catapulted back to the present...“  
She continued to look at him unmoved. Scrooge was smart, one of the personalities she loved so much about him, his brilliant mind. Would he be able to draw the conclusion?

He was…

A surrendered smile on his lips, he let his head hang. "Of course... you overheard us tonight...“  
But suddenly he looked up and in his eyes it flashed dangerously. Quick as a cat of prey he grabbed Magica by the arms. "So what are you waiting for? Didn't you come here to laugh in my face? To humiliate me because I was so stupid to..." He had to swallow a moment.   
"...to fall in love with you..?" Beaten he pushed her away and turned around. "Come on, everything you will do makes it easier for me to forget these pointless feelings. Be as cruel as you want. I exceptionally have earned it for my stupidity..."

It hurt her to see him turn away from her. Look at me! She screamed inside. "I was the woman you met back then..."  
She couldn't take it anymore. She had to touch him. Gently she laid her hands on his back and nestled her head to him.  
"Please Scrooge..." Her voice was just a whisper. "...I didn't come here to hurt you..." Tears began to gather in her eyes and she sobbed quietly. She was so afraid of what would happen if she kept talking. Would he even believe her? When he expected nothing but betrayal?

Confused, Scrooge turned back to her. What was she trying to do with her behavior? Surprised, he found that she had real tears in her eyes and trembled with nervousness all over her body.  
Very carefully he raised his hand and touched her face to get her to look him in the eyes. "Why are you here, Magica?"  
That she let him touch her even though she knew what was going on in him.

She looked at him with big eyes. "Because I wanted you to finally know the truth. Because I'm tired of fooling myself..." She timidly raised her hands and stroked her fingers through the soft feathers of his sideburns. Scrooge closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling. "...I know your family is against it and maybe you just want to forget what was said today but..." She sobbed again 

"...For me it was the most wonderful moment of my life. To hear that you... that you have feelings for me. That I was the first woman who ever interested you..." Courageously she put her arms around his neck and nestled her head to his chest. She was exhausted. Please hold me tight, she kept thinking like a mantra. "You are the only one for me, Scrooge. There never was another and there never will be..."  
She overcame herself and looked back into his eyes which were still dilated in amazement.

"I love you..."

Scrooge couldn't say anything at first. He continued to look at the woman before him in disbelief, waiting inwardly for everything to turn out to be a hoax and a nasty plan from her.  
Meanwhile, his arms lay themselves around her slender figure as if by themselves. She said nothing but looked at him with hopeful eyes. When Scrooge still didn't react after a long moment except that his cheeks turned red, she smiled mildly. Gently she pulled his head towards her and caught his lips in a brief, tender kiss.

Insecure, she looked at him, "Say something, Scrooge... at least tell me to disappear if you don't want this..."   
Sadly she looked down as no further answer came "I understand..." She whispered and wanted to turn away from him.   
But his arms just closed tighter around her, wandered up her back and pressed her firmly to his chest. He was still afraid that all this could be a trick from her. That he made a fool of himself but... it felt so right to feel her lips on his, could that really be wrong?

Still bare of all words he lifted her chin and placed his lips back on hers. At first only very briefly and he pulled back a moment as if he wanted to wait. But Magicas face was adorned with such a happy smile that he couldn't help himself. Stormily he kissed her and his heart jumped with joy as he felt her eagerly return his tenderness.   
For minutes they held each other in their arms and kissed as if there was no tomorrow.

 

Donald and Daisy's concern had grown as their uncle really made no effort to come back. Together they went after him to his estate. "There's light in the library!" Daisy noticed. They entered the building and tentatively opend the door to the library, they knew how angry Scrooge could be when he was sad but wouldn't admit it. But to their great astonishment, he was not alone.  
"Oh no, the witch, of all days!" Scolded Donald and wanted to attack her, but Daisy held him back. "Wait!" She whispered, they hadn't been noticed yet. "Don't you think the mood is strange between the two? They don't fight at all. If only one could understand what they say..."

There suddenly Magica pulled Scrooge into a kiss. Daisys mouth remained open in the middle of the word and Donald made a choking sound. Unable to turn their eyes away, they watched as the two kissed again and again and the touch became more intense each time.

As Scrooge finally lowered his lips to Magica's neck and she put her head aside with pleasure and groaned ecstatically, Daisy hastily pulled her fiancé through the door back into the hallway. "Ok, I think whatever's going on right now. It gets too private for spectators..." 

Donald just stared at the floor in front of him. "These are also things I never really wanted to see..." But then he looked anxiously at his fiancée. "Do you think we can leave Uncle Scrooge alone with her? What if she overheard us and everything is just a trick?"

The thought had already come to Daisy but finally she shook her head. "No, I don't think we need to worry about that. Maybe she overheard us, she's watching Uncle Scrooge all the time like he watches her, but did you just see the look on her face? She seemed so infinitely happy! Besides, why would she go so far as to kiss him? She was already close enough to him that she could have stolen the dime. No, I rather think she's here because she heard Uncle Scrooge's words and finally dared to admit her own feelings..."

Donald smiled at his fiancée, he liked how she could empathize with others. Nevertheless he was still worried. "What if Uncle Scrooge really wants to be with her? Even if she loves him, she's still a witch. His environment will not like that... I'm not even sure if I do..." 

But Daisy only looked at him lovingly. "You know the answer, love. You are only unsure because you care about your uncle. Otherwise there is only one thing for us to do: To be happy for him and to support him wherever we can."   
Now Donald also had to admit defeat. Laughing quietly, he led her back to her own home. Uncle Scrooge was certainly fully satisfied with the company he already had...

 

Every kiss between them felt like the first. An electrifying feeling of crackling tension. Her lips so warm and soft on his felt so good, so right. He wanted more of it. Hesitantly his lips wandered to her neck and ruffled the velvet feathers at this spot. He could perceive her pleasant scent of incense that almost fogged him. A pleasant shiver ran down his back as Magica crooked her head and moaned softly. This sound let his blood shoot straight into his loins and his cheeks turned red with shame. 

He wasn't an animal and Magica wasn't his prey. Ashamed he wanted to retreat but Magica pulled him back with light pressure. She also began to cover his neck with kisses and bit lightly into the tender skin. Scrooge flinched a little at the slight pain, but it felt strangely good.   
When Magica looked him in the eyes again, hers were all dark. He wondered if his gaze was just as lustful. She said only one word, but it was enough to make his heart beat with joyful expectation.

"More..." She breathed.

Scrooge was torn back and forth. On the one hand, it felt like he was doing something terribly forbidden. On the other hand, nothing had ever felt so good. Yes, she was a witch, yes, they had always been rivals. But did that mean that it always had to stay that way? Was it really important to him what the rest of the world thought about him? When Magica was lying in his arms looking for his closeness? No!

For a moment, he just pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Buried his beak in her silky hair. "Magica..." He began hesitantly. "... I want to be with you, to be close to you but..." He paused and closed his eyes, tried to calm his wildly beating heart. "... but I am also scared. Everything will change..." He fell silent. Scrooge McDuck was never afraid, that was so unusual for him that he could not handle the feeling at all.

But Magica just gently stroked through his feathers and looked into his eyes. "I am also scared Scrooge... very much... I don't even know how the council of elders will react..." She also had to pause. She cuddled closer to him in search of protection.  
"But... if you promise to stay with me, I have the feeling we can overcome everything. I... I want to try..." Her gaze showed so much inner strength that Scrooge's heart beat proudly at this strong woman. Again her lips lay down on his, more intimate, deeper.

"And right now I want nothing more than to be close to you. As close as two persons can be..."

Where did she get that courage from? This unshakeable self-confidence in spite of fear and doubt to seek direct confrontation again and again? Even if he himself was not exactly a coward, her direct nature always surprised him. Perhaps she was simply superior to him on this subject, where he lacked any experience. But didn't she say he was the only one for her?  
He was embarrassed and confused, but he knew one thing for sure: "I want to try it too! Whether witches coven or snobbied society, I am convinced we can overcome everything as long as we are together..."

Without warning he lifted her suddenly on his arms and gave her a long kiss. "I want to experience everything together with you, Magica and I desire you for so long... you have no idea."  
Magica laughed in surprise as she suddenly found herself in his strong arms. She clearly felt his muscles stretching in his chest and arms as he held her.  
„If you desire me even half as much as I desire you, I have a pretty accurate idea...“

He had to smile at her words, this openness felt so good. "Naughty witch..." He meant in a soft voice. Without further ado he carried her out of the library and brought her into his bedroom. "If it's all right with the lady here?" He purred playfully.   
Magica felt light and a happy giggle bubbled out of her. "It seems to me that the gentleman himself is quite indecent..." Pure satisfaction sounded in her voice and she pulled his head towards her to kiss him. "What are you waiting for?" She whispered seductively. 

"Undress me, darling... "

Scrooge's eyes were quite dark as he set her down on the floor and gazed hungrily at her.  
He leaned forward and kissed her neck again. His hand wandered up her back and slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress. He devoutly grazed the fabric from her shoulders until it slipped completely from her body. He swallowed hard. A little hesitantly his hands also found the closure of her bra. He looked into her eyes to make sure he could really go on. But Magica just smiled and grazed the straps off her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid, Scrooge. If you really do something I don't want, I'll tell you. Otherwise..." Her gaze was deep and penetrating. All the desires of the past years were reflected in her eyes. "...do not hold back..." With these words also the last piece of clothing slipped from her body and Scrooge pulled in the air sharply. She was so beautiful that her sight made him pause for a moment.

Magica took the opportunity and stroked his chest with her hands. She loved the feeling of his strong muscles under her fingers and was eager to get more of it. Resolutely she began to open the buttons of his jacket. "I want to see more of you too!" She declared as she removed the disturbing garment. He only wore a thin shirt underneath in which his muscles were clearly visible. Unconsciously she licked her lips. 

Scrooge could not suppress a smug smile. He liked the way Magica looked at him and he wasn't stupid, he knew he was attractive and well built. But her hungry looks made his heart beat faster. That she of all people wanted him, he would never have dreamed. With a quick movement he took off his shirt, he wanted to see her reaction.   
Now it was Magica's turn to pause. Devoutly she stroked her fingers across his now naked chest. Leaned forward and began to cover the hard muscles with kisses. Then she looked up at him again, her gaze covered with lust. 

"You have no idea... how many times I've pleasured myself at the thought of you..."

Without turning her eyes away from him, she retreated to the bed and stretched out on her back. Come here to me, her gaze said unmistakably as she lolled herself on the comfortable mattress.

Wordlessly Scrooge went up on her, crawled on the bed and lay down gently on her.  
Her body was so wonderfully soft and warm. He kissed her intimately. His mind was still having trouble grasping that this was all really happening. He looked deep into her eyes as he broke the kiss.

"Almost every night..." he finally whispered.

Her eyes widened in surprise but then she pulled his head back towards her with a soft smile. "We were so stupid..." she regretted.  
"Please touch me more, Scrooge. Kiss me... all over my body. I want to feel your lips everywhere..." 

Scrooge didn't take long to ask. Hesitantly, then with growing confidence he began to cover her body with kisses. He devoted himself pleasurably to her soft breasts and the tender nipples that reared up under his tongue. He could hardly get enough of the warm softness of her flesh and feathers.

Magicas body stretched towards him and she lifted her hip slightly as he slid down her body with his caresses. Invitingly she spread her legs a little to give him better access to her most sensitive spot. Scrooge's cheeks turned red with embarrassment and uncertainty, but the temptation was more luring than the fear.

Not knowing what to do to give her pleasure, he followed his instincts. Just tried what he had imagined hundreds of times alone in his bed. He timidly kissed the previously untouched spot and finally penetrated gently with his tongue. His efforts were rewarded as Magica groaned lustfully and her body began to tremble. Her hands cramped next to her in the blanket.  
She breathed heavily, she had never imagined this feeling so intensely. Even though he had hardly touched her so far. 

But everything about Scrooge aroused her. Each of his movements, his sight, his scent. Never had she been interested in men and dismissed physical desires as unimportant. Until this man had appeared in her life and changed everything. The cunning businessman had crept fully into her heart until her life was filled with almost nothing but thoughts of him.  
All the more her body now reacted to finally being allowed to be close to him. It was overwhelming. Although Scrooge was apparently as inexperienced as she was, he showed a true skill as for almost everything he started. This talented old penny pincher. It was almost unfair how easy it was for him to put her in ecstasy.

Finally, she had to put a hold on him, "Please, Scrooge stop..."

Alarmed, he let go of her immediately and looked worriedly into her eyes. "I' m sorry, have I done something wrong?"  
Quickly she shook her head to calm him down and smiled tenderly at him. Her hands stroked his face soothingly. "No darling, on the contrary...“  
Embarrassed, her cheeks turned red. "I just don't want to... well..."  
She took a deep breath once before she shyly continued. "I... I want to feel you in me when...when I…" She faltered embarrassed. Even to her, who was normally so harsh and open, it was difficult to pronounce these words. While everything was so new to her.

For a moment he looked at her without understanding but then it dawned on him what she meant and his face glowed with embarrassment but also expectation.  
"Are you really sure you want to go this far? We are not prepared at all so... what if..." Now it was his turn to stumble. He really could not have guessed that suddenly the love of his life would show up and wanted to sleep with him.

Magica laughed tenderly at his embarrassed stammer and pulled him into her arms. He immediately returned the gesture. She loved the sense of security and comfort he gave her when they were so intimate. She wanted to be so much closer to him.

"Don't worry, don't forget that I am a witch. I am protected, always. Unless I want it different."  
She caught his lips again in a tender kiss and opened her mouth slightly. Scrooge followed the invitation straightaway and let his tongue play with hers.  
Every touch between them felt so right. He could not deny that he also wanted more of it. Wanted to be closer to her.

He deepened the kiss before letting go, to look her in the eye. Tenderly he stroked her cheek. "Is it ok for you if we stay in this position? At least this time? I don't want to give you the feeling of being inferior to me..." His voice sounded embarrassed. "I only fear I am a little old-fashioned..."  
Magica stretched out her hand to touch his cheek as well. "Scrooge, you have never given me the feeling of being less than your equal. You have always fought with all your might against me because you consider me worthy.

We both know it is like that, and I don't have a problem giving myself up to you. I like it when you bend over me and look at me with those soft eyes. I love your tenderness but you don't have to hold back either". She wrapped her well shaped legs around his hip to guide him to herself. "Take me Scrooge. I want you just like that, right now!"

With each word from her, he became more aware of why he had fallen in love with her. This determination, this trust in herself and in him. He willingly let her lead him. The feeling of entering her for the first time almost robbed him of his senses. He was the first and only person who could be so close to her, it was intoxicating.  
Magica hissed and sucked in the air as she felt him so deep inside. Of course it didn't escape him that it hurt her despite all the beautiful words. Carefully he remained still and tenderly kissed her lips. Stroke through her silky hair until her facial expression showed that she had got used to the feeling.

Gratefully she looked into his eyes. With a mischievous smile she then began to move her hips slightly towards him.  
"Move inside me Scrooge, it's okay. Of course it hurts, but..." She pulled him closer with her legs to underline her words. "... I've dreamed about this for so long, it's exactly what I want." Tears stood in her eyes. But not with pain, but because she was so infinitely happy.

"I love you, Scrooge. It feels so good to be with you." As an answer he kissed her tenderly. She took the words out of his mouth. "To be in you is the most beautiful feeling I have ever felt, Magica."  
Another deep kiss as he carefully began to move faster in her. "I love you..." He repeated contentedly and Magica put her arms around his neck so that they could be completely close to each other.

Quickly they found a common rhythm. It felt so natural to be so perfectly united.  
None of them was accustomed to indulging in pleasure like that, their feelings quickly became overwhelming and their voices carelessly loud. But in this perfect moment nothing played a role except the person in their arms.

They tried to kiss each other despite the fast movement and laughed in harmony when it was only modestly possible. Even more beautiful than the feeling of pleasure was this perfect contentment and unity. Especially for Magica these feelings of happiness were completely new. Her body reacted more and more violently to the fulfilment of her desires.

"Faster Scrooge, I want to feel you even more!" She gasped, although the heat in her body was hardly bearable now, she wanted more.  
Scrooge pursued a slight fear of perhaps hurting her, but he could not possibly resist this request. "My God, Magica..." He moaned loudly. The room was filled with sounds that had never echoed in these walls before.

Finally they reached their limits almost simultaneously, the name of the other on their lips.  
Breathing quickly, they looked into each other's eyes, snuggled their heads together and smiled peacefully. For a moment they still enjoyed the feeling of being connected until Scrooge carefully released himself from her.

At that moment there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Mr McDuck, sir? Are you all right? I thought I heard a scream." Sounded the concerned voice of Butler Quackmore. For a moment Scrooge and Magica looked at each other in amazement. Then both began to giggle heartily and suddenly seemed much younger than they actually were.

Scrooge cleared his throat. "No, everything's fine Babtist! I..." He looked Magica gently in the eyes and gave her a tender little kiss on the lips. "... I have a lady visitor ..." His tone of voice made clear what he meant by that exactly. 

Astonished Magica opened her eyes, but said nothing.

In front of the door it remained silent for a long moment. Then the flustered voice of Quackmore sounded again. "Oh... I... forgive me sir, I had no idea..." One could literally hear how his face must have turned red and then hasty footsteps moving away from the room.   
Scrooge laughed further into himself. But Magica's gaze seemed worried.

"Hey... what's the matter, beloved?" Asked Scrooge gently as he noticed that her gloomy expression. He gently stroked her face and hair as he sank deep into her eyes. "Do you regret what we have done...?" His voice was calm but still the fear was clear to hear from it.

But Magica stormily slung her arms around him and together they rolled to the side so that she could cuddle close into his arms. "No, never Scrooge! I just wonder..." She unconsciously stroked gentle lines on his chest as she spoke. "...if it wouldn't be better if I disappeared before morning. So that you can prepare your staff and family with whom... with whom you have shared the bed... or can keep it secret in case of need..."

It was clear to hear that just the idea of disappearing from his bed displeased her greatly, but also that she was willing to make this sacrifice if it helped him. Scrooge shook his head with a light scolding. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Immediately she greedily drew his head closer to her and deepened the kiss. She knew that she was addicted to him, obsessed, only she didn't care. Because Scrooge was as devoted to her as she was to him!

"What are you talking about?" Scrooge finally asked when they separated. "I have no intention of denying my feelings for you. We decided to go through everything together. Of course there will be people who won't understand it, maybe even from my family. But I don't live for others. I love you, Magica. And now that it has been said between us, I want to show it too".   
He pulled her a little tighter into his arms, a promise to always be there for her, to protect her if necessary. "It's not that I'm not afraid of what awaits us, but you proved to me that it's worth standing courageously by his feelings! Be brave!“

Magica laughed quietly and smiled blissfully at him. Satisfied, she snuggled into his strong arms. "Why do you trust me? How do you know that all this is not just a scheme to get your dime?" While she spoke, she distributed gentle kisses on his chest and neck.   
Scrooge gently stroked her back and grinned mischievously. "Well, for one, you literally tore the jacket the dime is in off my body and threw it carelessly on the floor..." His grin became even wider as he looked at her and her face ran red with embarrassment.  
"On the other hand, I always knew when to rely on you. We've known each other too long and I've decided to trust you." He lifted her chin to catch her lips in a deep kiss. "Besides, you trust me just as much. I too could only be interested in your body, but yet you have given yourself to me without hesitation."

She looked into his eyes. "You are right... but I also know from experience when I can trust you. I have also decided to do it... Seach gu bheil mi gad ghràdhachadh..."

Scrooge's eyes widened in surprise at her last words. "You speak Gaelic?" He couldn't banish the joy from his voice and his face glowed with excitement. Magica smiled contentedly. "I learned it because I knew that you spoke it and that the old language meant a lot to you... because I love you..." She repeated this time in English.  
A few tears of joy stood in Scrooge's eyes as he closed his arms tightly around her. He buried his beak in her soft hair and could barely speak of happiness. "I don't even know what to say... Thank you. Thank you so much for that..."

He could feel that she too chuckled happily as her arms closed tightly around him. Ready never to let him go again.  
For years he had been sure but this gesture from her only confirmed him in his knowledge. She was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
Only for the moment he kept this thought to himself. The day had already been overwhelming.

Slowly they both slipped into a peaceful slumber. With his last thought Scrooge thanked Dime and Destiny for this wonderful gift he was allowed to hold in his arms…


End file.
